Our precious girl HikaruKaoru lemon
by miss89
Summary: The OC/you are headning to the Hitachiin's mansion to spend some time with the twins. They are having fun at the pool, but the two boys have something else in mind.


**From the author:** This lemon was some I just randomly made.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special note:** The blank lines are meant for you to put in either your own name or a random!

* * *

The blond girl was heading for the Hitachiin Mansion to meet her two friends, Hikaru and Kaoru. They had invited her this afternoon to help them pass time since they didn't have a clue of what to do. It was pretty strange. Even now after they've been friends for long she was still unsure of who was who sometimes. After all they were very identical.

She walked up to the front door and knocked on. The maid smiled and greeted her.

- "____-chan! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!" she smiled brightly before running off to find the twins. _____ herself made her way to the twins' room settling on their bed. She really missed them while she was on the trip to Europe with her parents.

- "Hey _____!!" they both shouted and ran up to you making you fall on your back on the bed, while they hugged you.

- "I'm glad to see you guys too!" she laughed trying to struggle them off. One of them moved away from her.

- "Hikaru, I think she's having breathing problems" Kaoru laughed at his brother. He knew how much he missed her. Somehow it was more than Kaoru.

- "Oi, sorry ______" he said and pulled away with a slight blush. She laughed at him.

- "Would you like to join us at the pool?" the younger twin asked her.

- "I'll be there in a minute" she smiled and the two boys raced each other to the pool. _____ smiled and shook her head and quickly stripped off her clothes and slipped into her blue bikini and ran after the twins.

Once outside she looked around but there was no sight of either Kaoru or Hikaru. She couldn't possibly have been the wrong place. She walked up to the pool and sat on the edge of it with her feet in the cool water. Suddenly she heard something behind her and within a blink of an eye she landed in the water. Getting up to the surface she saw the two boys laugh their heads off.

- "Jesus Christ!" she stated and splashed water at them.

- "Be nice _____" Hikaru said before jumping into the pool followed by his younger brother. They had a water fight and chased each other. Or that was, they were chasing _____.

Laughing they dropped down on the ground. It was so good to be home and have fun with them again.

Time passed and the blond girl excused herself to get dressed – after all it was getting a bit colder by now.

She walked to their room where her clothes were lying on the bed. She slipped off the bikini and into her underwear. While slipping into her skirt, the light suddenly went out and a pair of arms wrap around her figure from behind. She gasped.

- "What armh..." she said but the last words got muffled by a pair of lips, that crashed onto hers. Her eyes widened from the shock and her body tense when she felt a pair of lips on her neck too. Slightly she pushed them away but they are both still very close.

- "What are you doing?" she asked blushing like crazy. Not from the kisses only but also because of her exposed body.

- "We want to play a little game with you.." one of them said.

- "Which is the Hikaru game" they both stated.

- "I uh...." she began still blushing. She then felt the boy behind her kiss her lightly while their hands trail up and down her body, feeling her shapes. She bit her lip softly to hold back a moan.

- "Hikaru is the one in front of me" she softly spoke and the hands stopped. She felt them smirk.

- "You're wrong" they stated together.

- "I'm right behind you" the boy behind her said and while searching her for soft spot his hands caressed her inner thighs. Kaoru then kissed her lips again before trailing kisses down her chest and took her breasts in his hands, gently rubbing them. A shiver ran up her spine making her push herself closer to him. Somehow, having the both of them to kiss and caress her turned her on. A slight smirk then appeared across her lips and she then turned to the older Hitachiin twin and kissed his lips – slowly turning towards him. While Kaoru began massaging her breasts through the fabric he kissed the soft spot on her neck, earning a soft, low moan and she swore she felt both boys smirk. A pair of hands reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Her chest was now fully exposed and she blushed even more. The boys noticed and Hikaru began trailing kissed down her chest, over her breasts stopping at her nibble and she placed her hands on his bare chest. They were still only in their swimsuits.

- "Why are you still wearing this?", Kaoru asked and pulled down her skirt. Without hesitating she stepped out of it, letting out a low moan when Hikaru slowly ran his tongue over her nibble. She gasped when Kaoru kissed her hip and ran his hands over her thighs and brushed over her female hood.

______ pulled a light smirk and slowly moved for the bed. Once there she sat on it making an innocent look.

- "I think our precious girl is getting a bit excited" Kaoru said and crawled onto the bed and began making out with her. Their tongues brushed over one another – turning them both more on, knowing Hikaru was watching the two of them. While making out, Kaoru pushed her over on her back making her gasp and he took his chance to deepen the kiss a little more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he caressed her thigh silently hinting Hikaru to take some action. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands part her legs and a hand brush over her soon wet panties. She squirm a little as he kept rubbing against the fabric. When the need of air got too big she and Kaoru parted and she ran a hand though his hair, while grabbing the sheets with the other.

- "I guess you're right dear brother" Hikaru said and bend down licking her over her panties making her moan. Both of them notice and grin and while one of them licks and kisses her breast as the other pulled down her panties. A gasp left her throat when the cool air touched her female hood. Now they start for real. Kaoru kissed her neck while pulling her to sit on his lap while Hikaru kissed her chest. Another moan escaped her lips and an even louder one when both boys began to work her with their fingers. It was getting too much for her.

- "Hikaru, could you help me out here?" Kaoru asked his brother. When Hikaru then reached out again she thought it was or her, but it wasn't. He took a hold of Kaoru's shorts resulting his member to brush against her entrance. She moaned again and the other boy also removed his shorts. She leaned back into their embrace so her back was pressed against Kaoru's chest. Kaoru looks at his brother knowing he is only holding back because of him. Hikaru leans over her before kissing her passionately. The boys looked at each other before nodding and as Kaoru reached in front of her and hold her breasts in a tight grip, they both push themselves inside of her. She let out a loud moan and gripped the older twin's shoulders. They pushed themselves all the way in before waiting a moment for her to catch her breath before slowly starting to move in and out of her in a steady pace. She moaned loudly. Hikaru fell on her hips making them move with them. She felt herself boil inside when she reached her climax and after a few more thrusts she felt them release inside of her at the same time and she almost screamed as she came as well.

Panting and exhausted they lay beside each other on the bed with ______ in between them.

- "That was.... fantastic" she said and smiled brightly.

- "And you are delightful" the boy on her left stated putting his arm around her. She giggled lightly before kissing his softly.

- "Like we said, you're our precious girl" the other boy said and put his arm around her too. Blushing she kissed him too before snuggling up between them feeling great.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my HikaXOCXKao threesome lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
